I've Missed You
by RebornSoul
Summary: A two chapter story. Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! Rated M. Flynn/Henry.
1. Chapter 1 Found and Lost

Flynn, at age twenty, was going to college and leaving home. His family had moved to a rural part of California after his mom had gotten pregnant and CeCe had died in the crash. That was the worst day in his life. CeCe had been driving her car away from their urban apartment, after her mom had delivered the news, and she'd left in a fit. She had been speeding and didn't see a red light and just as another car was crossing the intersection, Way Street and Gong, as she sped past. It hit her and flipped her car twice. A piece of the windshield was driven into her heart and she died instantly. The bastard who'd killed her got of with a warning. After that Flynn had weakened and become soft, he'd become nice. Just the person you rely on when you needed a shoulder to cry on, or a friend to talk to. Then his best friend, Henry, moved. He moved to Ohio, somewhere in Columbus, which was also where his college was. He was hoping to run into him there.

"Bye mom," he said as he passed through the passage to the plane, in the LAX airport.

"I love you sweetie. If you ever need me I'll be right there," his mom said, tears streaking down her face.

He had been sitting on the plane's rough seat for two hours when he got very hungry. He ordered a small snack but it didn't sate his hunger in the least. He didn't order any more after the fifth or sixth snack. There were about ten minutes left in the flight and even though it was only about four hours it had felt like twenty years. On the flight he had wondered what it would be like to be in a warm hole, or cave. It was something he'd wondered for years and he was soon to find out.

He called a taxi to take him to his new apartment complex. It was a one-room apartment with the shower and toilet in a space small enough to be a minute walk-in closet. It was basically a giant's piece of shit, but it came fully furnished so it was worth it in the end. He made sure the heat and air worked, the hot and cold water, and all two doors.

When he finished checking it all out he climbed back into his taxi and headed to Mount Carmel College of Nursing. He checked in at the desk, which was run by a rather bitchy secretary. She directed him down a dark corridor and turned right into a door.

"Professor, we have a new student," she said.

"Ah, why don't you," the professor stopped and looked at Flynn in pure rapture, "this is Flynn. Why don't you take the seat in the front row."

"H-H-Henry!" Flynn yelled, "I missed you when you moved. I missed you when you moved. You should come over tonight. That is to my apartment. We need to catch up."

3

Later that night Henry knocked on the door. Flynn had just gotten out glasses for their drinks and the chicken had just started in the oven. It was going to be a perfect "get-together".

"Hey Henry," Flynn said hugging his friend.

Henry squeezed him back and said, "I missed you too Flynn."

"So why'd you move anyway?" Flynn asked as he led Henry to the table.

"Well that is when I became a professor at Mount Carmel College of Nursing," was Henry's reply. It almost made Flynn drop the bottle of wine he'd bought after school.

"You got a job when you were _eight_? Jeez, I knew you were an overachiever, but not that much of one."

"Yeah, well you know me. Didn't you notice something different about me earlier and now?"

Flynn looked up and down the twenty year-old's body and then saw he had no glasses, "Your glasses are gone!"

"Yep. My eyes got a lot better after I got to Ohio. About two years after to be exact."

Flynn couldn't get this odd feeling out of his head, "Hey Henry I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Just as Flynn was about to talk the oven beeped announcing the completion of the chicken, "Never mind."

Flynn got out plates and silverware and cut the chicken in half for the two of them to share. Flynn had put a little lemon in the chicken to make it zesty. They sat and ate for a long time. They caught up on the past couple years and agreed they needed to talk even more than before.

"Well I guess I should go now," Henry finally said.

"Okay. Let me show you to the door Henry."

Flynn got up and led Henry to the door, but as Henry crossed the threshold Flynn grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and kissed him.

"Flynn!" a very shocked Henry said.

"I know you hate me now but-" Henry cut off Flynn.

"No I don't. If I'd of known you thought of me like that a long time ago I'd of never left for the job."

"Damn I wish I knew you wouldn't have thought of me as a complete fag I'd have done that a long, long time ago."

3

At twelve in the morning a ringing phone woke Flynn up. He answered with barley audible words.

"Flynn Johnson, your mother was just killed by a car hitting her on the intersection, Way Street and Gong."

Flynn's face became nothing like the sweet, though gay male, which had been in his body earlier. His mom had died the same way his sister had died and his brother would have to be given to him.

**A/N: I know the end was slightly sad. One more chapter to go .**


	2. Chapter 2 Symbol

At two in the morning the day after he'd gotten the call from California he found himself back in the airport waiting for his brother. He would be forced to take his brother back to his house, which was definitely to small for one more person whether it is a baby or a one hundred year old. He would have to get a job, add classes to the weekends, and budget food for the two of them. He couldn't even try to lie to himself; the first few months would be pure hell.

He saw the plane coming to land and already could feel a deep feeling of protection mixed with a wish for his mom to be here, to help him, and guide him. He missed his mom. He needed his mom.

The passengers of his brother's flight walked out of the doors for what seemed to be hours when he finally saw the men in black suits carrying a baby.

They approached him asking, "Are you Flynn Johnson?"

"Yes I am," Flynn replied irritably.

"Great. In case you forgot this is you brother, Jonathon," said the man holding the child.

"Yes I know that. It is hard to forget your siblings."

"Fine, whatever. I'm just here to make sure you keep the shit safe," he gave Jonathon to Flynn and went back through the passage.

Flynn walked to the car with his brother and put him in the backseat, head towards the front. He then climbed into the front seat and turned the ignition. He slowly crept out of the parking spot. He now despised cars. It was their fault his mom and sister were dead. He pulled onto the road and drove down the road. It took about ten minutes for him to return home and an additional five pulling Jonathon out of the car. He opened the door, walking in Jonathon threw a fit. Screaming, punching, kicking, you name it he was doing it. Flynn didn't know what to do. He told him to be quiet, he fed him a bottle, he even covered him to bed, no ends to his screams.

"What is that smell?" he asked himself. "That's it!"

He put the baby on a changing table and ripped the diaper of. It looked like he hadn't pooped in days, or hadn't been changed. He grabbed a new diaper and put it on his brother after putting the dirty one in the diaper genie. That made Jonathon stop crying right away.

After school the next day Flynn retrieved his younger brother from the day care and took him home. He loved this baby with his whole heart but his house was just too small. He put him in the crib and called Henry.

"Well Flynn you accepted the baby. It isn't like you can just dump him at an adoption center," Henry explained to Flynn.

"I know but its not like I have a mom or sister to get crap off my chest, I mean seriously you're the only person I have left."

"I know," Henry drifted off, "but why'd you take him if you knew you couldn't afford to have him around?"

"He's my brother, and I am not about to leave in a god damned orphanage to be abused and neglected. It just isn't right."

"I understand, but I could find him a _good _orphanage in about two hours," again Henry drifted. On the other end of the line Henry's face cheered up, "What if you moved in with me?"

"What? Henry I wish we could but I can't do that to you," Flynn proclaimed, dismally.

"Why not I have a two room apartment and more than enough living space," Henry was trying his damnedest to persuade the black haired boy.

"Henry we just started a relationship and we don't have a symbol for what would be our child."

"Flynn, pack your shit now. You will move here and I will make us a fucking symbol. I am damn tired of us arguing your 'marrying' me and we're making a damn symbol," Henry demanded.

"Fine," Flynn said, admitting to himself that he was very excited.

Henry was different from his eight-year old self; Flynn had grown to love (secretly though). Now Henry was taking control and was dominant, and Flynn couldn't wait to be taken control of, to find out what it would be like to explore a warm hole. His bags were packed and he, along with his brother, was ready to go. Henry's home was an hour from the shit hole Flynn had used to live in.

"Hello Flynn," Henry said as he let them into the house.

"Hi Henry. You have become more and more dominant. The truth is it turns me on. A lot," Flynn said.

Together the two unpacked the bags and returned Jonathon to the guest room. Flynn placed Jonathon in the crib but he wasn't given the chance to walk out himself. Henry grabbed Flynn's shoulders and twisted him around, kissing his lips and gaining entrance to Flynn's mouth, "Are you ready for that symbol?"

Henry pushed the young man to the bed, kissing to implement distractions. Henry grabbed Flynn's shirt and ripped it off, breaking their fierce tongue wrestling only for seconds before continuing again. Slowly Henry kissed down Flynn's neck leaving hickeys everywhere. His hand reached up and played with the nipples, that had become hard during the kissing. Flynn moaned very loudly making Jonathon wake up and begin crying.

Flynn began to get up but Henry pushed him back down and began fondling him for the second time. He kissed all the way to Flynn's pants and unbuttoned them with his mouth. The zipper was much easier, but Henry zipped it up and down a few time to make Flynn harder. Henry finally ripped the underwear off and planted kisses all the way around his penis.

"Damn you Henry," Flynn mad the sentence longer with his moans of joy. "Just start sucking already."

Complying Henry licked him from the neck to dick. When he reached the hard mass of Flynn he licked it length. At the super sensitive head he flicked his tongue on it multiple times, driving Flynn crazy. Finally Henry took the whole thing in his mouth, using his tongue he licked up and down on Flynn's cock until Flynn very loudly moaned Henry's name. Henry stopped and stripped himself as he requested Flynn give up his ass. Flynn did as asked and was surprised when Henry licked his virgin manhole. Henry despised the taste but since Flynn liked it he licked for a few more minutes. When Henry could take the flavor no more he dove his penis straight in. Flynn cried in pain and joy as Henry hit his prostrate right away. Henry pulled in and out many time before both finally climaxed on Henry's only sheets.

"Henry, I love you," Flynn said exhausted.

"Flynn, I love you too," Henry said.

"Henry, will you marry me and raise Jonathon, no longer my brother, but _my _baby forever?"

"Yes I will."


End file.
